youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Project Zorgo
Project Zorgo is a terrorist organization that is known for its plans for internet domination and for trying to shut down YouTube. Content Project Zorgo has been trying to destroy YouTube and claim it as their own, because PZ Leader stated that "YouTube has become too powerful and is a threat to traditional media." They once had a doomsday date (shutting down YouTube) in 2018 but it failed to succeed because Chad Wild Clay, Vy Qwaint, PZ1, and many other YouTubers interfered. Project Zorgo hackers (PZ hackers) have been known to attack other YouTubers and are targeting others, such as Guava Juice. There has been evidence that PZ hackers have kidnapped YouTubers for odd experiments, such as mind control. Doomsday Date Event In the couple of months before the Doomsday Date on November 3, 2018, a type of event where millions of YouTube channels will be hacked and will be locked out permanently or having all of their videos deleted, therefore shutting down YouTube, Project Zorgo posted the video about the decoding of the passcode to the Doomsday Date . Many YouTubers who were supporting Project Zorgo have solved the passcode of the Doomsday Date, in a form of a code "CLOCKTOWER2018", and it was previously proven that it was scheduled to take place on November, but no actual day has come up. PZ Leader '''had given out his phone number in the new video (#702-907-0653') to find out the missing day of the Doomsday on Nov. 2018. The clue on the phone number consists of 5 things: "Thomas Jefferson", "New Jersey", "Planet Earth", "Leather" and "Gemini". On one video posted by PZ1 / Daniel in his YouTube channel Exposing Project Zorgo , he did call PZ Leader's phone number and figured out the meaning of the clue and said that [Thomas Jefferson is the '''3rd' president of the USA, New Jersey is the 3rd state to receive statehood to the USA on Dec. 18, 1787, Planet Earth is the 3rd Planet from the Sun in the Solar System], and he proved that it was November "3", 2018. Upon finding out about this clue, and especially the Project Zorgo members, it's YouTube supporters, including Shivraj Bannerjee, had decoded the passcode that Daniel did change before, Daniel had previously attempted to log in and try to change the passcode again, but it was already too late to do so, and he was locked out from the code to prevent further change. He went on to explain the situation before finding out the Doomsday Date, such as discovering the true, good intentions of Chad Wild Clay about making family-friendly videos, when Daniel saw a Craigslist ad about needing help from professional lie detectors to track down hackers, and the ad was signed by Chad Wild Clay, and after that, he wanted to warn Chad and Vy about Project Zorgo, but fearing for blowing up his cover, he began writing out written notes and clues on paper, and when he got to Chad and Vy's old house in Los Angeles, he placed his notes in random, and hidden places, as a way to communicate and warn them. Although his plan worked, he was caught by Project Zorgo, and as a result, he immediately quitted Project Zorgo, and the hacking organization branded him as a "traitor", and it was until 2019 when Daniel began to go undercover in Project Zorgo, for Chad and Vy to gather information. On October 18, 2018, Project Zorgo has initiated a test of the Doomsday Date, shutting down the majority of the website, with only it's Trending page spared from the attack. It was only successful for 1 hour and 2 minutes until YouTube was able to rectify the situation. In the video message posted on their own channel following the event, they stated that it was only a test, and claimed that "a real one will occur", only this time, the software engineers will be unable to fix the situation. Later, on November 3, 2018, in the last moment, before Doomsday Date would begin, Chad Wild Clay, Vy Qwaint, Daniel PZ1, and the targeted channels, and other supporters have stopped the Doomsday Date by typing the passcode that Vy Qwaint has discovered in PZ Headquarters. They were able to successfully destroy Project Zorgo's ability to shut down YouTube by typing "Zorgo DIffuse" in the comments section by over 1,000,000 times in many videos, which led to the subsequent plan of arresting Chad WIld Clay and framing Vy and Daniel for cybercrime, as retaliation from the PZ Leader. Although many targeted channels began returning to their usual lives and began uploading normal videos afterwards, Chad, Vy, Daniel PZ1, and later, Regina PZ4, and Melvin PZ9 are still making their attempts to end Project Zorgo entirely and to prevent any more YouTubers being affected. The long-affected targets will then go on trying to infiltrate Project Zorgo using a variety of ways, most notably, going undercover, eavesdropping their conversations, fighting hackers, hacking, and more. It is unknown if either Chad and Vy and the Spy Ninjas or Project Zorgo are winning in the conflict As of the 1st Anniversary since the beginning of the Doomsday Code test, there are no plans posted in Project Zorgo channel regarding a 2nd Doomsday Event. Doomsday Date Duration: '''October 18-November 3, 2018. PZ Members '''PZ Leader: Speaks with an anonymous voice. His voice modulator produces a British accent. PZ 1: Real name Daniel. Going Undercover as a member of Project Zorgo and working for Chad and Vy. PZ 2: The leader's servant. PZ 3: Technician PZ 4: Real name Regina. One of PZ 9's mentor and hacker; left Project Zorgo and is currently on Chad and Vy's side. PZ 5: Has a German accent PZ 6: A.K.A Burnt Face PZ 9: Real name Melvin. Fighting expert and unpredictable PZ 27: Minecraft expert PZ 44: From New York PZ 72: Announcer of Chad and Vy's original safehouse. PZ 88: Real name Billy Bob. Plummer PZ 300: Tennis specialist PZ 301: Has a British accent PZ 314: Mathematician PZ 409: Janitor PZ 420: Sounds like a Stoner PZ 700: Vy Qwaint undercover PZ 715: PZ 1000: Sicentist PZ 2000: video editor PZ 3000: News reporter Targets YouTubers Project Zorgo is targeting (Note that these may or may not be limited to): *Chad Wild Clay *Vy Qwaint *Regina (formerly PZ4) *Stephan, Carter & Lizzy Capri *Papa Jake *MarMar *Kawaii Kunicorn *Rebecca Zamolo *Matt and Rebecca *Carl and Jinger Family *Jingerific *Exposing Project Zorgo (formerly PZ1) *QBanGuy *Skorys *ItsAlexClark *Onyx Mods *GoldenShiny *Melvin (formerly PZ9, who had similar things as Chad and Vy's friend Justin) *Pz3000news *PZ member: The Black Hacker (who was volunteered to drink the sleeping vial) Although these YouTubers are on the target list, Chad, Vy, Daniel, and Regina are the ones who were being affected the most, as they are locked in the conflict with the hacker organization. The rest, if not all, are continuing their usual things on YouTube. PROJE ZORGO YOU DON'T have my name as a target PZ9 Melvin I challenge you to a big BOARD GAME IN real life✓️ Trivia *Despite the enormity of the situation, and Project Zorgo being a "cyberterrorist" organization, no law enforcement had even found out about this. **However, the news channel ABC News had mentioned about the hacker group in the news broadcast, explaining that the computer files and security systems in the national bank of the Federal Reserve System were breached on February 2013 and had 4,000+ log-in credentials stolen by a hacker group named "Anonymous ". Authorities have been trying to track down the suspect, but were unsuccessful, although the FBI had arrested 20 Anonymous members in the past. The former hacker group member also told the authorities in the interview to "expect more attacks on the government". As of 2013, the online game of cat-and-mouse has begun. ***The leader of the hacking group "Anonymous" also had the same British accent as the Project Zorgo's Leader. They also had the same Guy Fawkes Mask. However, Project Zorgo (which began on August 2018) is not affiliated with Anonymous. Unlike Anonymous, who had the capability to "literally" hack through the government and the internet, Project Zorgo only had the capability to hack YouTube channels (in which one channel; Superheroes Land had fallen victim to Project Zorgo, which it remained inactive as of 2019, with all of the subscribers and videos removed), but they also committed crimes like kidnapping/capturing people, and use them for experimentation, such as mind-controlling. **Because no law enforcement or the public press finding out about this conflict between Chad and Vy, and Project Zorgo, this also suggests that this may have been a cover-up, and that both Project Zorgo, the targeted channels, and newer channels are actually playing the role in the mysterious YouTube Hacker series, which this speculation was being made by some YouTubers. **There are even some police officers, who they were actually Project Zorgo members, posing as police officers. This suggests that Project Zorgo had taken control of some of the local officials, and have the ability to frame people for their crimes, such as Chad WIld Clay, Regina, and Vy Qwaint. This also set off another speculation that they are also fake. *Project Zorgo had a lot of members (including the 1,000,000 subscriber count). They had even had partnership with some people, whether if they're in the organization or not, including Suzzy Collins, an old lady who lived in her home that Regina broke in when Regina/PZ4 thought it was PZ Leader's house, which she was subsequently arrested by the police, and later got Vy Qwaint arrested in an attempt to convince the officers to release Regina. *Project Zorgo has a business relationship with the Game Master, who also had the same goal like capturing YouTubers, such as Papa Jake, Carter, Stephen and Lizzy Sharer, Guava Juice, and MarMar. Their relationship had been broken up, however, since the failure of luring the YouTubers in Florida. *The organization had seen a number of betrayals: the 1st being PZ1 (Daniel) quitting Project Zorgo in 2018, and PZ4 (Regina) in 2019, after Chad and Vy convincing her to join their side, and PZ9 (Melvin) in 2019. *They have equipped with ninja gadgets, weapons, and spy technology like drones and traps, but no modern weaponry like guns or rifles. *In 2019 they become partners with another terrorist organization know as the SKULL Hackers. *Other enemies of Project Zorgo are the Digital Empire, a team made up of 3 masked hackers and fighters. Mr. Hacker, Hacker Girl and the Red Ninja. *The channel's current description (as of Oct. 20, 2019) are as follows: **We are the Hacker group Project Zorgo. Our virtuous mission is to monitor and police the internet; censoring any information we deem not suitable and promoting that which is appropriate for society. Because video is the most powerful tool of influence and YouTube reaches the largest segment of the population, our current focus is ensuring only the videos and channels we've judged as admissible be seen on the platform. -'Project Zorgo' Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:One Million Subscribers